Choice
by The Almighty Panda
Summary: After an unknown amount of years in the Shinigami world,Ryuk faces boredom again and not finding any funny human to distract him,he decides to have a little experiment. So Intervening with age17 Light's dreams,he exposes the kira case's plot,a night before the teen finds the deathnote. Now,with knowledge of the future that he may not take seriously,will light rewrite the kira case?
1. Prologue

_**Hey there everyone!**_

_**I decided to add some A/N to the prologue after all !**_

_**So, stumbling over a dozen of " what if Light got a second chance" fanfictions , in my search for boredom relievers ,I thought why not make one myself?  
**_

_**Though , my take on it is a little different ...How so?**_

_**YOU JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT ! MUWAHAHHAHHAHHAA!**_

_**...'3'...**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**This will probably be a one shot , but then again I might turn it in a multi-chapter story ...'-' depends on how bored I might get ,I guess... **_

_**So yeah , please R&R !**_

* * *

He wakes up , sweating and struggling for air . His eyes wide open and his teeth grinding ,he slaps a hand on his mouth as a scream threatens to escape him.

He wakes up , and yet he's not even sure when or if he really ever fell asleep. And so he bites his lips harshly , feels the pain and only then does he calm down .

He's now wide awake , a little shaken , but awake and he doesn't want to risk closing his eyes and staying in bed any longer even as his body keeps aching and begs him for another five minutes.

He stands up, and with shaky steps he makes his way to the bathroom. Big round seemingly innocent brown eyes stare back at him in the mirror , and he sighs in relieve and starts combing his brown mess of hair to put every lock in order.

He's good to go. And he makes his way out of the door , waving at his mother with a graceful smile on his lips like the perfect son he is.

He gets to school on time and he takes his seat ,frowning as he tries to ignore the squealing crowd of girls beside him.

He's sleepy and bored ,and he really can't help the yawn escaping him as he struggles to keep his eyes fixed on the black board ahead.

He fails. And brown orbs roll around the classroom lazily to finally rest on the window beside him and suddenly a black blur caches his attention.

He feels the black note-book between his hands, feels it's texture and runs a finger across its name. "Death note" he mouthes ,and a feeling of dread takes over him as memories of his dream**nightmare** this morning come back to him.

He's horrified and scared but curious and skeptic as he reads the death note's rules to find them strangely familiar.

He's about to put the notebook down where he found it ,but he hesitates and thinks and hesitates and rethinks and keeps hesitating and rethinking as doubts overtake him . And even though he knows that this is just a prank , a waste of time , totally stupid and that he shouldn't even consider taking this seriously , the supernatural lover and dare-devil inside him makes a point and somehow convinces him that it'll be fun and amusing and that it is worth a shot .

And he finds himself thinking back to his dream**nightmare** , to the Shinigamis and the note books ,to the detectives and the criminals and the deadDEADdeadDEADdeadDEADdead that piled up one after another with every strike of the pen.

He feels poetic . And he starts imagining himself standing in front of a divided path , were he has to choose right or left . And the wind would whisper in his ears taunting him .

**_"where shall thee go?_**

**_ to the right where there's nothing left? _**

**_or.._**

**_to the left where there's nothing right?"_**

He holds his jaw in concentration.

He considers left , and he sees himself in the coming future: detective following his father's legacy ,entering the police department. He's hardworking and determined so he ends up overworked and over exhausted trying to make the world a safer place for his family and loved ones. And yet he fails as he's still unable to pass befitting judgement on the corruption and filth surrounding him. Unable to truly stop the most horrid crimes and arrest the culprit when it concerns the higher-ups or anyone with the tiniest bit of money or power .

Then he thinks about right, and memories of his dream overflow him with visions of a future where the supernatural turns real , where the good and the innocent could finally live without fear. Where the criminals and the corrupted are judged properly and would never be able to steal lives or torture the innocent anymore.

All with the simple strokes of a pen.

Yet it's a future where corpses pile up one after the other ,where it's death upon death and where blood is splattered everywhere flowing like a river of crimson engulfing his father and Sayu in its wake . Where his hands never seem to get cleaner even though he keeps rubbing them with the most expensive soap for almost an hour. Where shadows seem to hunt him in his dreams .Where he _dies_ in the most pathetic way , as if someone was mocking his dreams of godliness and absolute power .

All with the simple strokes of a pen.

And he stops rigidly in place , his eyes wide and his heart beating madly in his chest .

...

...

The wind keeps whispering in his ears , taunting him.

...

...

He decides .

And this time he doesn't hesitate as he picks up the black notebook and stuffs it in his bag. His eyes flaring in determination as his lips pull into a confident smile. And he makes his way through the crowd of student as he whispers to no one in particular:

" If I can't take right or left then I'll chose neither and I'll just go straight in and make my own path!

That way I will make sure things will be right ...and_ left_..."

If this was a real "Death note" anyway...

He takes off , unaware of a pair of large, round, yellow eyes following his every movement. The humanoid being with light grey skin ,staring at him, stretches its abnormally large limbs as it explodes into laugher.

"Right and left? Humans are truly interresting~ kukukukuku"

And as it finally tires out of laughing, it stands up stretching its abnormally long limbs.

" Though surely , this time things will be neither right nor left ,but instead...kukukuku~

Well , whatever . That only makes it even more so fun ~

Wouldn't be amusing to watch the same thing unfold twice after all..."

And as the grim creature is finally up properly , it starts walking away through a barren and desolate land, knocking some scattered bones to the side as it grumbles something about missing those juicy apples.


	2. Precognitive dreams

**_He feels poetic . _**

**_And he starts imagining himself standing in front of a divided path , were he has to choose right or left . And the wind would whisper in his ears taunting him ._**

**_"Where shall thee go?_**

**_to the right where there's nothing left?_**

**_or.._**

**_to the left where there's nothing right?"_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

" If I can't take right or left then I'll chose neither and I'll just go straight in and make my own path!

That way I will make sure things will be right ...and_ left_..."

* * *

He doesn't feel poetic anymore .

But instead he feels stupid.

Very stupid.

And really. what was he thinking ?

A notebook of death?...seriously?It's not even funny or entertaining anymore since they made chain letters out of this stuff .

Sure , boredom can effect him pretty bad.

But , really?

REALLY?

...

...

Could it really work...?

...

He frowns .And he takes the black notebook once again in his hands , his eye brows knitting together in confusion as he finds himself unconsciously curling his fingers tightly around the Deathnote ,an unexplainable mix of excitement and dread racing through his body.

He was never really one to obsess about dreams and their meaning nor did he ever bother remembering them either , but with a supposedly death-manipulating-killer notebook that he just happened to see in a dream and actually find the morning after in a strangely familiar setting in real-life, it certainly changes his views on dreamology. And maybe it was something worth looking into...afterwards...

Still doubtful but none the less curious ,he shuts his eyes in concentration , trying to call upon the fragments of his dream .And his jaw tightens and eyebrows knit together as if bracing himself for a life changing experience. But not getting any mysterious visions or other future revealing predictions , brown eyes open in disappointment ,a sigh escaping him and he starts flipping through a seemingly infinite number of blank pages in boredom.

But luckily ,it didn't take him more than minutes of page flipping to find an interesting, abused sheet of paper all the way in the back. A part of it ripped off leaving a hole in its place. And it's not really that interesting or unusual as he makes it seem to be, but he can't help but wonder in curiosity and amusement if that ripped piece of paper, free from the hindering presence of the other sheets and without the grip of the black covers restricting it ,could still be used following the same rules written on the front page of the notebook .

... maybe?

And as thoughts of complicated evil plans ending in mass destruction draw a creepy smirk on his face, he lets out a hearty laugh amused by the whole absurdity of it. Stretching and flexing his arms, he leans back in his seat throwing his hands behind his head.

Only to lose balance.

And so ,brown eyes widen with horror and arms flail around in alarm .And the relief he felt as he took hold of the side of the table to stop him from hitting the ground harshly , didn't last long either as said wooden and heavy table loses balance as well and dangerously leans towards him ,his hands moving quickly to shield himself from the piles of books and pens crushing down on him .

Suddenly leaning back in his seat didn't seem that good of an idea anymore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

He's a grumbling mess when he's finally rescued by Sayu and his mother , the latter fussing around and nagging for some time before leaving him in Sayu's care to get the first aid kit from down-stairs. And he can't stop himself even with the lack of serious injuries, that he is very thankful for, from groaning repeatedly. His beautiful kind and wonderful sister on the other hand ,completely obvious to what he's going through , feels compelled to comment that 'he's being really annoying and acting like a child'. And so as every proud big brother is expected to, he starts complaining and grumbling even louder to spite her. Because that's what little sisters are for. TO ANNOY...And to show off your skills and superiority to in certain fields of expertise. Light's being a charming personality and great intellect which he doesn't hesitate to rob in her face under while helping her with her homework.

Squinting her eyes mockingly , Sayu goes for the mature approach and instead of engaging in a verbal battle of wits that she knows she is doomed to lose, focuses her attention on the scattered books on the floor, piling them neatly back on the now up wooden table and picking up any wondering pens allowing for a thick silence to set in.

And though Light did not expect this it doesn't really bother him.

...

But it didn't take long for said silence to get interrupted by none other than Sayu herself , as she picks up a strange black clad notebook and steals a look inside. Her 'superior' english ,considering the level of her classmates, allowing her to understand bits of the Deathnote's rules and conclude that it's creepy as hell.

"Wow, light , didn't know you were a fan of this stuff..."

Turning his head around to meet his beloved sister , a sarcastic smirk on her lips as she holds up said Deathnote dangling between her index finger and thumb , his nose scrunches in disgust as suddenly the hazy picture of a certain nameless man picking up a similar black note in a similar fashion invades his mind. but he immediately pushes all unrelated thoughts away as he responds .

" I ...just... got it as a gift from a friend and didn't want to seem like a jerk by refusing ...or throwing it away."

...

"Suuuuure..."

He blames the pain for affecting his acting skills and by that his persuasiveness.

But he's quickly pulled out of his musings once again as he hears a rustling of paper .And so he turns his attention back to Sayu , observing how she pulls out a pen from beside her to scrabble something in the black notebook , and suddenly he screams.

"WAIT!"

Her brown eyes snap around to glare at him , and frowning she asks.

"...What? "

He blinks ,confused at his sudden outburst as well but he quickly adds.

"Just ...don't write anything in it."

"Why?"

WHY indeed .

"It's complicated..."

She rolls her eyes at him and adds.

"It's Ok ,I'm all ears ! I don't have much to do anywa-"

"Sayu." It comes out with the exact pinch of sadness and exasperation , followed by knitting eye brows and worried brown orbs that make her drop all her stubbornness and surrender in guilt . And no, those were not puppy eyes he was making but just a very convincing guilt-inducing expression. Because Light Yagami never does puppy eyes . He's too manly for that.

"Jeez... okay! okay ! Stop looking at me like that!...you know what? I'll go see what's taking mom so long."

He nods and she makes her way down the stairs .So once alone , he sighs in relief and reaches for his aching side to rub it soothingly .His eyes traveling around the room , he takes note of the now broken chair's remains and sighs once again , stopping later to stare at the black clad notebook sitting innocently on the table and remembering his outburst.

He's not really buying the whole death-manipulating-killer notebook prank , is he?

...

He'll probably get frown lines at an early age.

...

Finally back with the first aid kit in hand , Sachiko Yagami starts performing a number of awe worthy moves as she inspects her son for serious injuries, to once again find none, and puts bandages and band aids in all the right places with professional ease .

Sayu clapped her hands amazed.

It's only some moments later that he makes his way begrudgingly to the living room , with Sayu's help. And with nothing to do ,he assists through 50 minute of some romantic tv series featuring **Hideki Ryuga .** And even though Light is usually proud to be open-minded and compromising , he finds that watching too much drama defying logic in less than an hour can have a frustrating effect on him.

"Is it over?" He grumbles.

"No , today there's a special 4 episodes in a row event!" Sayu and Sachiko squeal simultaneously.

...Why?Why him?

The mother and daughter pair , finally realising his anguish , decide to involve him in their drama loving duo and start explaining the various characters' backgrounds and the recent events . Though not really interested in Mimi and kana's sweet warm heart-melting friendship and how the "evil" Carla broke them apart in a fit of pure jealousy by spreading rumors about each of them and etc , he doesn't like to be left out .

But just as he starts rooting for Carlos since he's pretty much the most under appreciated yet best character the show has to offer , they get cut off by an urgent news report as the picture of a familiar looking man appears on the TV set.

"_The killer who indiscriminately killed 6 people yesterday in Shinjuku Hanka district is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and 7 children as hostages. The police suspects **Otoharada Kurou** 42, unemployed . Last night Otoharada was_-"

There was no lightning storm back-ground nor any dramatic music as realisation hit him that yes , that man was indeed the first one to die by the Deathnote in his dream and that yes , here he is now wide awake watching the same man in the same setting with the same journalist reporting the same thing in probably the same wording. And his head snaps up to the stairs, remembering the black note-book sitting innocently on his wooden table ,as his hands shake in dread. He need to find a way to get to his room without raising any suspicions. But he's injured and his side is still aching painfully so he will need Sayu's help to go up the stairs and Sachiko has already taken note of the alert in his eyes and is staring at him questionably.

But before she could voice her worries and before he could think of an excuse , the journalist adds.

_"OH! the hostages are coming out ! Seems like everyone is fine ! and now the police storm the school ! have they made the arrest?"_

Sachiko turns her attention back to the tv , a hand over her mouth in surprise while Light nearly jumps out of his seat in disbelieve only to feel a sharp pain in his gut.

"_And they're coming out! ...but...i don't see the suspect...What's going on?_"

Muttering and grumbling could be heard as the police officers seemed to discuss something , and Light jerks his head around to the stairs once more, picturing the Deathnote in his mind .

" _URGENT NEWS! we just got word that the suspect HAS DIED!i repeat , they are saying the suspect is DEAD! though the police denies firing any-_"

And so he whips his head back to focus entirely on the TV set , his eyes now wide and his mouth gaping .

"_According to the hostages the suspect just **collapsed**._"

He's frozen in place.

HOW?

WHY?

Wasn't he supposed to die because of the...

...

...

And he feels stupid.

Very stupid.

So he grinds his teeth in frustration.

why is he so disappointed ?

why is he so angry and frustrated?

It's just a dream.

...

Yet why did it feel so real?

And how is it predicting things in such detail ?

Does that so-called Deathnote has anything to do with it?

will it turn out to be more than just a prank?

...

His hands are shaking and his heart beat is accelerating.

Maybe...Maybe it is!

Maybe the-

But he doesn't allow himself to finish that thought .

...This is stupid.

It was just a dream .

Just a stupid dream .

He needs to calm down .

...

No.

There's something wrong...

Something is really really wrong with-

"Light, dear , are you alright?"

He's forced out of his thoughts by Sachiko as he turns around to meet her worried gaze , Sayu at her side staring at him with furrowed eye brows.

...

"y-yeah !...i'm fine!"

It's bad enough that his voice is wavering so much and he expects her to press him for answers. But she doesn't . Instead, she only stares at him in silence.

...

...

"I'm fine."

He repeats once more ,this time , plastering a small smile on his lips and making sure his voice is even and reassuring . And though it works with Sayu ,Sachiko's eyes are still full of worry .

" You sure? You're not hurting anywhere? Maybe we should take you to the doctor ,after all, and-"

"No !no ! I'm fine !"

It's silent for a moment but she eventually believes him and they go back to watching tv.

Later , Carlos dies in a car accident and light loses his faith in japanese drama.

* * *

That night, he spends some hours late awake on his computer looking for articles about precognitive dreams . And in the ends he convinces himself that chances are he's probably a psychic or has memories of a distant parallel universe where books are magic influenced than for a certain death-manipulating-killer notebook to be real.

So fighting away any thoughts of doubt, he buries himself into his covers and falls into a deep sleep.

Five days later he is proven wrong.

* * *

_A/N: And there it is! A new multi-chapter story! °O° can i have a YEY!_

_..._

_No yey?_

_Ok , that's sad QAQ..._

_Anyway! hope you enjoyed reading and please review!_


End file.
